1. Field of Disclosure
The subject matter described relates to a backlight assembly having a light emitting diode package and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly as a light source thereof. More particularly, the subject matter relates to a backlight assembly capable of preventing variation of color coordinate of a light and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode package includes a plurality of light emitting diodes emitting different color lights mixed together to emit a white light. However, as the emitting time of each light emitting diode increases the heat generated by the diode also increases so that the intensity of the light emitted from each light emitting diode becomes weaker, and the color coordinate of the white light varies in the light emitting diode package.